Crushed by words
by FlareonRocks
Summary: When you change yourself from your crush you loose site of the big picture. Greens  Contest entry.


Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff Girls  
Rated T for Teen.

**This is for a contest. A Buttercup/Butch contest that SerenityAndLuuvv is doing. I thought it would be fun so here's my entry.**

* * *

Buttercup's POV  
Today was the day. First day of freshman year. And I was terrified. I mean I knew most of the people couldn't beat me up, I'll tell you about that later. Anyways I wasn't afraid of being physically hurt. I was afraid of being emotionally hurt. Because I'm the girl who wears camo pants with a white T-shirt. I knew that it would be hard to "fit in".

I looked at my schedule and saw what my first class was. It was gym. Just my luck. Sense orientation was yesterday we had to dress out just like normal and we would probably start physicals. I headed alone to the girls locker room. I wish the girls had at least one class with me.

I got changed and put my hair up. I had grown it out so now it was shoulder length. I walked into the gym when the bell rang. Almost every guy had their eyes on me and all the girls were glarring. I looked down at my outfit. I was in the same clothes at every one else. Black shorts and a white shirt. It didn't look like anything special.

I looked around my class. It was hard to believe that all these students were freshman. Every guy was taller than me and all the girls were fully developed if you know what I mean. Everyone was pretty normal.

"Hey Buttercup." A deep voice whispered into my ear making me almost shiver in turned on-ness. All were normal except one.

"What is it Butch?" I said looking at him. He was three inches taller than me, had a bit of stubble, was a god at all sports, and we had the same tastes (obviously). I had a huge crush on him ever sense his voice had developed early last year. I hid it well.

"I just wanted to say hey." He said, putting his arm around me. "And when I'm being smothered by all these wonderful ladies, I just wanted you to know that I will always have time to tease you. Later Blubberbutt."

"See yah Bitchy-boy." I said to him. The teacher came in and we started exersizing. Butch looks even hotter drenched in sweat.

My classes up until lunch were fine. I got my food and sat down at a table with my sisters. We talked about our classes and the people in them. As it turns out Butch was a ton different then his brothers. They were nice. I looked over at where Butch was sitting. I overheard something he said to his brothers.

"...also I want a girl who is willing to show a little."

I really wondered what he meant by that. I ignored it and went back to eating when lunch ended I started to my next class. I heard Butch talking to some dude from my middle school.

"...a pretty face and doesn't look like a clown with her makeup."

I was really starting to worry. From what I was hearing he was describing his perfect girl. And if that was the case I didn't match it at all. I wanted to cry but I hid it. Nothing would be worse than having the 'all tough Buttercup' cry on the first day.

I got through my day without worrying to much. I had a ton of disclosures needed to sign and a bunch of random assignments. I started walking home. I ended up by Butch at one point and I heard him say.

"...that and a skirt, my perfect girl. But it'll never happen."

He walked down a street and I went down a different one. Nobody was around so I did the one thing I had wanted to sense lunch, cry. I felt my heart breaking. How was I suppose to do all that? I had to have nice makeup, look good in a skirt, and show a little skin. I was thankful that pictures were soon. I would collect my stuff up until then.

* * *

A few weeks later.  
It was finally picture day. Over the past couple weeks I had made it to the mall a few times. I had bought a nice knee length green skirt that came with a slightly revealing top. I had bought a couple makeup kits and with some sisterly help I got it on and I didn't look to bad. I was still scared though. I never looked this girlie.

We walked to school. I got a ton of guys on me as soon as I walked in.

"Hey Buttercup, do you want to eat lunch together."

"Yo BC, you wanna mess with my junk?"

"Buttercup would you go on a date with me?"

I told them all no. They frowned and left me alone. I heard people mumbling as I walked to my locker. I put my stuff away.

"Damn..." A deep voice said. I looked and saw dark green eyes twinkling at me.

"What's up, Butch?" I said casually.

"Just..you look.."He said starring.

"I look...?" I said, praying it was what I hoped.

"Weird." He said. "I thought you were going to dress nice but like a flower? Heh."

"Wait, what?" I said shocked. "I do everything you said you wanted in a perfect girl, and I don't get a compliment?"

"OK, why do you even care?" Butch said defensively.

"You first."

"Fair enough. I was describing my perfect girl yes, but I don't want a perfect girl. If she was perfect I would hate it. There was only one of the things I really cared about. And that was the last thing I made sure you heard." He said.

"You made sure I heard you?" I asked kind of confused.

"Yeah. I mean I guess the thing you didn't hear was tough. None of these girls are. Well 'cept you." He said.

"But why did you make sure I heard?"

"Cause you're cute, I've had a small crush on you for a while and I wanted to see if you would actually do something to impress me." He said. He folded his arms. "Now you talk. Why do you care about me not giving you a compliment."

"Cause I've had a crush on you for a while, you really cute, and I think it's sweet you let me over hear things." I said with a sweet smile. He grinned back.

"Well this isn't going to last long, most likely. But..." He held his arm out. "Wanna go on date after school? Maybe a movie. I think that lipstick would look good on me." He winked. I took his arm.

"OK. As long as I can change out of these clothes. If I wear 'em to long you'll need to water me." I said. He licked my cheek and whispered in my ear.

"I wouldn't mind."

"Let's take this one step at a time, Butch." I said.

* * *

There you go. My entry for the contest. I hope you like it. I know it went fast. But with me having moved during summer and now barely making friends, I didn't want the extra responsibility of writing a really long story. I hope you like. Please rate and review! :)


End file.
